1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indirect damp generator, especially to an indirect damp generator absorbing water through a capillary tube and evaporating the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional damp generator is usually used in dry area such as Frigid Zone to increase the moisture of that area. The conventional damp generator generally comprises a heater to directly boil water to generate water vapor. Alternatively, the heater of the damp generator is sunk into water and boil the water to generate water vapor. The water vapor is mixed with air to increase moisture. However, in above mentioned two approaches, the water vapor is generated by boiling, the vapor particle is large and is hard to diffuse by Brownian motion. The vapor is often condensed above the damp generator. The vapor generation rate is slow by these approaches and the conventional damp generator is dangerous for burning. Moreover, the container used contain the water has the problem of heat dissipation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an indirect damp generator absorbing water through a capillary tube and evaporating the water. The evaporated water droplet is tiny.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an indirect damp generator, which will not heat the water on bottom of the container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an indirect damp generator, which can also be used for face-sweating.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides an indirect damp generator arranged atop water to generate moisture; the indirect damp generator mainly comprising a floating carrier, a vapor generator arranged atop the floating carrier and a heatproof article with capillary function below the vapor generator and assembled to the vapor generator; the heatproof article inserted into water to guide the water upward to the vapor generator.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: